


Five Times People Thought Tanaka Cheated on Ennoshita (and One Time They Realised He Didn't)

by avocadoatlaww



Series: EnnoTanaFuta [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 + 1, Captain Ennoshita, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, enno is a lil shit, hopefully this will be at least slightly funny, it's 3.30 am, karasuno volleyball club worry too much, lbr, let's pretend this happens in a japan without homophobia, please bear with me, second years are third years, so is futakuchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: Ennoshita and Tanaka still hadn't told their team they were dating Futakuchi.





	Five Times People Thought Tanaka Cheated on Ennoshita (and One Time They Realised He Didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep writing ennotanafuta fics in the middle of the night? Or well, I wrote the outline for this at work, but now it's 3.30 am, and I really need to get the fuck to sleep. 
> 
> This can probably be read like a standalone, but I do recommend reading the first fic before you start this one.
> 
> My native language isn't English, so if you find any mistakes or typos, please tell me.
> 
> And as always, _Haikyuu!!_ belongs to Furudate Haruichi.

**1\. Nishinoya Yuu**

Nishinoya was the first one to notice that Tanaka was acting a bit strangely. They were best friends, so it was only natural that Noya would be the first to realise that something was not right. He kept catching Tanaka on his phone texting and smiling at it the same way he smiled at Ennoshita, lovesick and puppylike. At first, Noya just assumed he was texting Ennoshita. They were dating, so it was completely normal. But it kept happening, even when their captain was in the same room, and that was when Noya realised something was off.

Who was Tanaka texting? Who made him smile like that? Why did anyone other than Ennoshita make him smile like that?

Nishinoya had to get to the bottom of this.

That’s how Noya ended up stealing Tanaka’s phone while they were hanging out with the other third years one day. He excused himself, and said he had to go to the toilet. After locking the door, he plopped down on the toilet seat, ready to crack the code on his best friend’s phone. It turned out that the dumbass was naïve enough to not even have a code, which made the whole thing much easier for Noya, but he still shook his head at his friend’s stupidity.

There were quite a few messages in Tanaka’s inbox. Scrolling through he found messages from contacts named “Tora”, “Yuu”, “Nee-san”, and of course “Chika” with lots of heart emojis attached, but none of these were what he was looking for. But then he found the message thread to a contact called “Kenji” with three heart emojis, and that was suspicious. The only other contact on Tanaka’s phone with heart emojis was Ennoshita, his boyfriend.

Nishinoya didn’t want to actually read the messages sent to this contact, but the last one read “love you” and was sent from Tanaka’s phone. Who the fuck was Kenji? And was Tanaka cheating on Ennoshita?

Not knowing what to do with this information, Nishinoya managed to give Tanaka his phone back without him noticing. Somehow, he needed to figure out what was going on, but first he needed a plan of attack.

(What he didn’t notice was that most of the texts between Kenji and Tanaka mentioned the name Chika quite often.)

 

 

**2\. Hinata Shouyou**

When Hinata left the gym, the only one left inside was Ennoshita. He was the captain, so he had to stay behind to lock the doors and make sure everything was in the right place. Practice had been good, and the tiny middle blocker was still buzzing with adrenaline.

He rounded a corner, and in a nook in the wall he could see Tanaka. Tanaka, who was making out with someone that clearly wasn’t Ennoshita, because Ennoshita was still in the gym. Hinata’s brain almost short circuited with the shock. What? Who? How? Why? Why? Why?

Who was he was kissing? Why was Tanaka kissing someone who wasn’t his boyfriend? Was Tanaka cheating on Ennoshita?

Hinata couldn’t see who the other boy was, just that he was taller than Tanaka, had brown hair and a teal blazer. His natural curiosity told him to stay and figure out who the mystery boy was, but his common sense told him to leave as fast as he could before they noticed he was there, and in the end his common sense won.

(What he didn’t notice was that just a couple of seconds later, Tanaka took the other boy’s hand, and led him into the gym, where Ennoshita met them with a smile and soft kisses.)

 

 

**3\. Yachi Hitoka**

Yachi was leaving school later than usual because she had had a meeting with the captain. It had been a good meeting. They had decided on which photo to use for their new poster, and Ennoshita had told her that she really had a knack for taking photos of people in action. She would probably live on that compliment for the next two weeks.

Yachi was almost at the school gate, when she saw Tanaka together with a boy from another school. From where she stood, she couldn’t see who it was, but she noticed that he was tall, and wearing a teal blazer and grey trousers. She was just about to call out to them, when the taller boy swooped down and pecked Tanaka on the lips.

Yachi could feel her cheeks heating up. They had just kissed. The tall boy had just kissed Tanaka. What had she just witnessed? Why did he kiss someone who already had a boyfriend? And why did Tanaka laugh and put his arm around the other boy’s shoulder? What should she do?

Slightly panicking, Yachi ran out of the school gate, hoping Tanaka hadn’t noticed her. Her thoughts were a mess, and in the eye of the mess was one clear thought: was Tanaka cheating on Ennoshita?

(What she didn’t notice was that just after she ran away, Ennoshita came out of the school and met up with Tanaka and the tall boy. After a few quick words, the tall boy swooped down and pecked Ennoshita on the lips as well.)

 

 

**4\. Yamaguchi Tadashi**

Yamaguchi didn’t usually check other people’s phones, but Tanaka’s phone had been lighting up with incoming texts for some time now, and Tanaka was nowhere in sight. Thinking that it might be an emergency, Yamaguchi leant over to see who the texts where from. They all seemed to be from a contact Tanaka had named “Kenji” with three heart emojis attached.

“babe”, the last text said.

Why would anyone named Kenji call Tanaka “babe”? Wasn’t that a pet name usually reserved for a partner? But Tanaka had a boyfriend, and his name wasn’t Kenji. Yamaguchi’s thoughts were churning, and while he was still staring at Tanaka’s phone, there came a ping and a new text.

“you coming over tonight?”

What was happening? Who was this Kenji? And why did it seem like Tanaka was cheating on Ennoshita with him? Yamaguchi didn’t know what he should do. Should he tell someone, or just keep quiet?

A new ping, and a new text.

“i miss you”

That was the last straw for Yamaguchi. He quickly stood up from the couch and left. He really couldn’t deal with this.

(What he didn’t notice was the next text that came through. “both you and chika”, it read.)

 

 

**5\. Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi and Azumane Asahi**

The former captain, vice-captain, and ace of Karasuno Volleyball Club were walking together in their hometown. It had been a while since they’d last seen each other, and they had a lot to catch up on.

“Hey, isn’t that Tanaka?” Suga asked and pointed at a shaven head that could just be seen ahead of them.

“Hm? Yeah, looks like it,” Daichi agreed.

“Uhm … Daichi?” Asahi spoke softly. “Tanaka is still dating Ennoshita, right?”

“As far as I know.”

“Then why is he holding hands with someone else?”

And it was just as Asahi had said. Tanaka was walking next to a taller boy with brown hair. Their shoulders kept bumping and their fingers were clasped tightly together.

“He might be just a friend?” Suga tried, but right after he had said it, Tanaka turned to look at the mysterious boy and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Do you kiss your friends on the cheek, Suga?” Daichi questioned pointedly.

“We would know if he and Ennoshita had broken up, right?” Asahi asked timidly.

“But that would mean he’s cheating on Ennoshita,” Suga said angrily. “And he wouldn’t do that?”

“There is only one thing we can do,” Daichi said in his captain voice. “We need to call a team meeting.”

(What they didn’t notice was that Tanaka and the other boy met up with Ennoshita, and the three of them headed towards the park, hand in hand.)

 

 

**+1. Karasuno Volleyball Club**

When all the others had left, Tanaka tackled Ennoshita and pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s.

“Great practice today, cap.”

Ennoshita just smiled sweetly at Tanaka and gave him another quick kiss on the lips before dragging him towards the club room to get changed.  They didn’t have time to stall.

When they walked into the club room, they were met with the club’s second and third years sitting in a circle together with their former upperclassmen.

“What’s going on here?” Ennoshita asked, but was only met with Daichi pointing him towards the two remaining chairs.

“Please sit down, we need to talk.”

“So,” Suga declared, “we, the whole team and us, have noticed that something is wrong.”

He looked pointedly at Ennoshita and Tanaka’s clasped hands, before he continued.

“And now we need to fix this.”

“Suga, what are ya on about?” Tanaka raised his brow quizzically.

Yamaguchi, who looked really nervous for some reason, suddenly piped up: “Captain, wethinkTanakamightbecheatingonyou.”

“You think what now?” Ennoshita asked, clearly shocked, at the same time as Tanaka said: “What the fuck?”

“Chika, there’s no way I would be cheatin’ on ya,” Tanaka declared. “I’m not that dumb.”

“Then why did I see you kiss him?” Hinata shouted and pointed at the now open door.

Both Tanaka and Ennoshita whipped around to see who Hinata was talking about. In the doorway stood a very confused boy with brown hair, a teal blazer, and grey trousers. The boy turned out to be Futakuchi Kenji, captain of Date Tech Volleyball Club. He had walked in through the door just before Hinata yelled the word “him”.

“Uhm … hi?” he said, and gave a slight wave. “Why is shrimpy pointing at me like that?”

Once Tanaka and Ennoshita saw who Hinata was pointing at, it dawned on them just what might have happened. Tanaka started cackling and Ennoshita smirked, then they looked at each other, put their chairs together, and motioned for Futakuchi to sit down between them. Futakuchi did as he was told, even though he still didn’t understand why almost all of Karasuno Volleyball Club was glaring daggers at him.

“Kenji,” Ennoshita said sweetly, mischief in his eyes. “I’ve heard that you’ve been kissing Ryuu without me.”

Futakuchi decided to play along just for the fun of it.

“Well, what can I say,” he said and winked at Tanaka, “he knows how to work that tongue.”

Ennoshita just hummed and nodded in agreement.

Tanaka, who had stopped laughing, was now silently observing his teammates, his shoulders still shaking with mirth. The shock was clear on their faces. They had no idea what was going on. Poor Yachi was so red, steam was almost rising from her head, and Asahi was hiding his face in his hands.

“Can I make it up to you, Chika?” Futakuchi asked, an evil glint in his eyes.

Before he could answer, Futakuchi captured Ennoshitas lips with his own. The kiss was messy, Futakuchi’s tongue in Ennoshita’s mouth, their noses bumping. The rest of the Volleyball Club was dead silent. The shock had rendered them speechless.

As soon as Futakuchi broke the kiss, he grabbed Ennoshita and Tanaka’s hands.

“Well, show’s over kids,” he snickered. “I’m gonna borrow your cap and vice-cap or else we’ll be late for our movie.”

Just before he walked out the door, he threw a look over his shoulder and winked at the shell-shocked assembly. Then Ennoshita closed the door, and they were gone.

The club room was completely silent for another minute, before Nishinoya asked the question on everybody’s mind: “What the fuck just happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, but it's the longest one shot I have ever written, so "yay"?


End file.
